


Here to Stay

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Gabriel has a surprise for Sam that turns out to be more than what it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round 1 of my tumblr blog appreciations. Request: a sexy/fluffy oneshot with Sam/Gabriel.
> 
> On tumblr as @thewhiterabbit42

“You need to talk about it?”  Dean asked, catching Sam’s attention as they headed down the hallway.  Just when the youngest Winchester thought he had made it.  He had managed to dodge his brother’s looks the entire ride back, but it figured the man would wait to ambush him when he was in the homestretch.    

 

“Talk about what?”  Sam thought he was convincing enough.  The way his brother continued to stare at him, however, suggested he would not be winning an academy award anytime soon.  His gaze drifted down sideways, briefly falling on his door.

 

God he was so close.

 

“I mean, I could pretend not to know, but it’s hard to ignore you when you’ve been flashing your ‘brooding and pensive’ shoulders the entire ride back,” Dean continued, only half-teasing.  

 

One would have thought for an Almighty Creator, Chuck would have been a little more talented in the writing department.  

 

Sam did the only thing he could, which was to brush the comment aside with a breath of a laugh.  It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the concern.  The resulting lecture that would come from learning his shoulders were a result of a certain archangel?  Not on his agenda tonight.   _Any_ night, really.  

 

There was also a good chance his brother wouldn’t get it anyway.

 

Sure, Sam had his own doubts.  About the trickster in Gabriel.  About him being an archangel.  About the fact that one day Sam would grow old and the angel would undoubtedly lose interest.  Most of all, about what it was they were even doing in the first place.  

 

Was it just sex?  Probably not considering Gabe was as likely to come around in the middle of a case or to watch a movie as he was to tumble into bed.  Were they dating?  The angel seemed a tad cagey whenever Sam tried to hash out any real expectations or labels.  Possessively cohabiting?  Gabriel hadn’t really moved in but always seemed to be around, especially when someone else seemed to be interested in going home for the night.

 

In the end, Sam had simply accepted it was better to live in the moment, because realistically the archangel wouldn’t be around forever (and honestly, neither would he).  Once he’d let go of that need to define what they were doing, he found he was a lot happier in general.  

 

It didn’t mean he still didn’t have his moments.  This week he’d had several of them which was what Dean was picking up on.  His brother’s concern was a bit delayed, however, and Sam was well over it, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed.  Ideally beside a certain celestial being.

 

“If it’s Gabriel...”  Dean continued.

 

“Look, i’m just tired, all right?” He interjected, quickly nipping _that_ whole spiel in the bud.  “What we thought was a quick salt and burn turned into five days of playing hide and seek with creepy uncle Devlin and four generations of his ancestors.”

 

It was by far one of the least fun games Sam had ever played and that was saying something considering who he spent his down time with.

 

“How are you not exhausted?”  He added, gesturing toward his brother.    

 

“I am,” Dean insisted, flashing a cocky grin.  “I just happen to look good regardless of how tired I am.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Good for you.  I’m going to bed,” he said, leaving no room for further argument as he turned his back on the older man.  He could feel Dean’s gaze lingering on him as he moved down the hallway, but by the time he’d reached his door, his brother had already disappeared behind his.  

 

Relief settled over the younger sibling as he entered his room, followed shortly with a pang of disappointment.  Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.  Then again, the angel didn’t make it a habit to be lounging around his bed, waiting for his return, but it would have been a nice surprise.   

 

He dropped his bag in the corner, shrugging his way out of his coat before tossing it in a nearby chair.  It was probably for the best.  This way Sam could catch a quick shower, get some rest, and then be a little more refreshed for whenever the angel decided to make an appearance.  

 

He kicked off his shoes, making quick work of his clothes that became left in a trail behind him though most of them ended up on the floor in the bathroom.  He reached into the shower, turning it on and stepping in before it had a chance to warm up.  Coldness struck skin, jolting his system and helping take the edge of his tiredness.  His body tensed, beginning the slow process of unwinding as the water began easing up to the right temperature.   

 

He leaned forward, letting the hot spray spread over his neck and down his shoulders.  The pressure felt good on his muscles and for a moment he imagined it was his lover’s touch at work instead.  He could almost feel Gabriel’s hands smoothing over his back, fingers stretching out and around to smooth over his chest.  One hand would return to knead along the tension in his shoulders while the other would start drifting down, teasing its way lower and lower at an agonizing pace.  

 

Just like that, he was hard.  He hadn’t planned on having a quick release before bed, but between his extended absence from his lover and the break-neck pace of that last case, his body seemed to have other ideas.  

 

It wasn't necessarily a bad one.

 

He ran his hand along his chest, mimicking the actions he’d just imagined.  Intriguingly enough, Sam was never as patient as the ex-trickster.  Gabe may have had a terrible time resisting instant gratification, but when it came to drawing out these moments, the angel suddenly had the patience of a divine being.  Once Sam got going, however, he liked things to keep moving and tonight was no exception.  

 

His fingers didn’t linger long, skimming a quick trail down the center of his stomach.  He was almost where he needed to be, but before he could take hold of himself, someone else did for him.

 

“Need a hand with that?” A familiar voice purred next to his ear.  Sam let out a moan, though he wasn’t sure if it was the sound of Gabe’s voice alone or the firm grip the angel took over him before giving a few languid strokes.  He braced his hands against the wall just as he felt his lover’s other hand slide down the curve of his ass, dipping down to cup his balls from behind.  He leaned into the contact, shuddering as tips traced over that sensitive spot just behind them before drifting even higher.  

 

When a finger began to tease against Sam’s entrance, he thought he was going to be done right there.    

 

“Sorry, Sammy boy, but we’re going to have to keep this short.  I have a surprise waiting for you,” the angel murmured, taking the man’s ear between his teeth, tugging slightly, and easing a suddenly well lubed finger inside him.  

 

It made no difference to him.  He wasn’t sure he could have lasted very long anyway.  Gabe knew how deep to go, just where to press, and exactly how to work his hand over Sam’s cock.  The hunter felt his legs weakening the closer he got and it was going to be a miracle if he made it through this without ending up on his knees.  His hips gave a stutter as he teetered on that edge, forehead pressing against the cold tile as he attempted to draw it out at least a few moments longer.

 

“Come for me,” Gabriel told him and he did, the archangel’s name tumbling off his lips and echoing through the bathroom as he spilled his seed across the wall.  The angel pressed a smile against his lover’s back, drawing his finger back out before giving him a quick slap on the ass.  

 

“Now finish cleaning up and meet me in the bedroom,” Gabe told him playfully.  By the time Sam turned around, the angel had disappeared again.  He sighed, not certain if he had enough left in him for one of the ex-trickster’s surprises.  

 

He also knew there wasn’t much he could do if Gabriel really had his mind set on it.  

 

He did his best to finish up quickly, but exhaustion had already begun creeping back in.  It weighed on his movements, causing him to take longer than usual.  By the time he had gotten out and dried off, the only surprise Sam wanted was whether or not he’d actually wake up to find the archangel had stuck around or if he was alone as usual.  

 

He was in the process of pulling on his robe when a sharp, high-pitched noise in the next room caught his attention.  It was so quick Sam almost thought he was imagining it.  The hurried _shhh_ that followed however?  Definitely real.

 

He could only imagine what he was about to walk into.

 

He braced himself, securing the tie around his middle before entering his room.   The sight he was greeted with left him speechless.

 

“What is that?” Sam asked once he finally found his voice.  The words came out a little harsher than intended, incredulity adding an extra edge because that was definitely _not_ what he thought it was sitting on Gabe’s lap.

 

“I get you didn’t have much of a childhood, but if you need me to explain what this is, we have bigger things to worry about,” Gabriel said, brow arching slightly as he just stared at the taller man a moment.  

 

Apparently, Sam needed to rephrase that.  

 

“Why is there a puppy in my bed?” He demanded, hands going to his hips.

 

“Because you don’t nearly have enough cute and cuddly things in your life?” Was the answer he received.  The angel pouted, doing his best to look like the tiny creature in his lap he raised one of the little paws and waved.  

 

“Gabriel,” Sam warned, not in the mood, no matter how adorable it actually was.

 

“You can’t tell me you don’t like him,” the archangel dropped the act, sounding a little put out.  

 

He never said that.  Everything he had said, however, indicated he wanted some clue as to what was going on.  

 

“You can’t just get a puppy.  They’re a lot of responsibility,” Sam informed him.  Responsibility the youngest Winchester could see himself being left with once the novelty wore off.  

 

“I know,” a familiar undercurrent crept into the angel’s tone.  Attitude wasn't anything new coming from the archangel but seeing it this quickly?  That was a little odd.  Not enough to derail Sam’s need to drive his point home.

 

“And it’s not just about feeding them, you have to take them for walks and to the vet --”

 

“I know,” Gabriel repeated, drawing out the second word and giving it a sing-song quality.  If the hunter hadn’t been so tired, he might have picked up on the cues that suggested he not only was raining on Gabe’s parade, but lighting all the floats on fire as well.

 

“And then there’s the whole process of housebreaking it and -”

 

“Your mouth is still moving.  You may want to look into that,” sarcasm splashed through words in a way that indicated he was only half-joking.  The expectant look he received suggested if he didn’t look into it, the archangel was going to for him.  

 

He folded his arms over his chest.  Ok.  Gabe wanted to talk? He’d let the angel talk.  

 

“I get it, you know, why you feel the need to disappear on a case without telling me.”  A smooth veneer overtook Gabriel’s features, one that hadn’t been seen in quite some time.  It wasn’t often the mask made an appearance anymore, but he knew what it meant.  Gabe was feeling vulnerable which meant there was more behind the gesture than he anticipated.  

 

Sam suddenly felt guilty for not allowing the man the chance to explain anything.

 

“You humans need things.  Space.  Clarity.  Perspective.  You get caught up in the need to draw your little lines in the sand and when it doesn't happen, you start getting antsy.  You’re uncertain.  Insecurities take hold.  People die,” Gabe made a face, waving his hand as if he was talking about the antics of children instead of murder.  

 

Sam was simply trying to figure out what the hell the man was talking about.  His brows drew together before creeping toward his hairline.  

 

“Well, not in your case, but you’d be surprised how many people have an extra touch of crazy in them,” the way Gabriel shrugged made him question just how common an occurrence it really was, before he realized he had enough to deal chasing monsters.  He did not need to delve that deeply into humans.  

 

Those tended to be scarier, after all.  

 

“So what does this have to do with a puppy again?”  He’d like to think there was a clear thread of logic to be found and for once it wasn’t Gabe saw something he wanted and decided he needed it.

 

“Are you really going to make me say it?”  The archangel asked, tone becoming flatter, almost taking on a defensive edge.

 

Considering Sam was not only clueless but completely exhausted to the point he almost just wanted to say yes so he could sleep?  Yeah.  He was going to make the angel say it.

 

“Fine,” Gabriel said, a little testy.  “I know I’m not good with all these things you want.  Communication.  Directness.”

 

“You mean relationships?”  Sam supplied and the angel’s lips pulled into a thin line.

 

“Hey, I’m trying here,” he said, words heavily sardonic, and it was true.  The fact he was even broaching this subject meant he was making a concerted effort.  Sam gave him an apologetic look, not wanting to discourage him.  

 

“I don't do relationships anymore,” Gabe finally said, eyes dropping down as he stroked the ball of fur curled up in his lap.  “They just don't work out for me.”

 

Despite Sam’s laissez faire attitude toward the whole thing, his lover’s comment still stung. Disappointment wasn’t a new experience by any means, but this particular brand was always a little tougher to swallow.  

 

He looked up at the ceiling a moment, trying to refocus.  “So, how is getting me a puppy--”

 

“Us.  I got _us_ a puppy, you big dumb moose,” Gabe suddenly snapped, his patience fraying. “Because I'm trying to tell you I don't plan on going anywhere.”  

 

Sam’s eyes dropped back down and angel paused, honeyed hues softening as mischief sparked back into them.  “Well that and maybe to piss off your brother.”

 

“Oh,” Sam said because it was the only thing his mind could manage.  The realization sank in on what his lover had just admitted.

 

 _Oh._ ****

 

Well, that was unexpected.  

 

“Yeah. _Oh_.”  The archangel gave him a pointed look before picking up the fluffy animal.  It gave a languid stretch, mouth opening into a wide yawn before it looked up at the angel.  Gabriel’s vexation melted as he stared down into its eyes.

 

“I sincerely hope you at least are a little more perceptive than the big guy over there,” he said, making a face as the puppy began to lick at it.

 

Now Sam felt _really_ guilty.  Not only had his attempts to be discreet about taking space failed, his lover had obviously put a great deal of thought into how to approach the issue.  Well, what was a great deal for Gabriel.  Deciding to bring him a puppy was still rather impulsive and something that clearly made the archangel happy, but now that Sam knew the sentiments behind it, he couldn't help but think it was an incredibly thoughtful gesture.

 

It helped that it also laid to rest his biggest insecurity.  Gabe may not _do relationships_ anymore, but he clearly did something close to it.  

 

The youngest Winchester moved from his spot across the room, taking a seat on the bed next to them.  The angel released the white and tan creature, watching it awkwardly stumbled over his legs to investigate this suddenly new being.  

 

“What kind is it?”  Sam asked, reaching up to scratch behind it’s adorably pointed ears.  

 

“You’ve never seen a corgi before?”  His lover asked, surprise touching tone and for once Gabe didn't appear to be making fun of him.

 

He shook his head, watching it take a tentative step onto his lap.  Sam sighed.  He couldn’t believe he was about to do this.  

 

Dean was going to be _so_ pissed.

 

“You’re going to have to watch him when I’m away on hunts, you know, or find someone if we’re both out,” Sam told him, watching his lover’s face light up in a way that made his heart ache.  Gold didn’t brighten this way nearly enough and he made mental note to make more of an effort to discover what else could make them shine.

 

“Does that mean he can stay?” There’s an uncharacteristic hint of hesitance behind the words, and Sam couldn't help but feel like they might not just be talking about the puppy anymore.

 

Impulsivity grabbed hold of his tongue, teasing sentiments from the tip that Sam was always so careful to guard.  It was only fair, though.  Gabriel had put himself out there far more than he ever had and Sam didn’t want him to be alone in his vulnerability.  

 

“You both can,” he offered, taking the archangel’s hand.  “If that’s something you’d want.”

  
“I’d like that, Sammich,” Gabe smiled and amber lit up brighter than Sam had ever seen.  “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
